Dorian Pavus
“I'm here to set things right. Also? To look dashing. That part's less difficult.” '' ''-''Dorian Pavus '''Dorian Pavus '''is a human Altus mage of the Tevinter Imperium, and a companion in ''Dragon Age: Inquisition. He serves as the deuteragonist of the story, and is the eventual lover of Lancelot Trevelyan. Biography Background Dorian was born to the prestigious House Pavus of Qarinus (now known as Ventus) in the Tevinter Imperium, demonstrating from an early age a flair for magic which made him the envy of his peers. Dorian studied at the Circle at Carastes, but was expelled at the age of nine after a duel with another magister's son left the other boy injured. He then moved from Circle to Circle and through private tutoring situations, though each tenure ended after another incident. In desperation, his father sent him to Minrathous to attend a smaller school run by the Order of Argent, known for their adherence to strict Andrastian discipline and exorbitant entry fees. Dorian disappeared three months later. He was found in a drunken stupor at a house of ill repute in the elven slums by Magister Gereon Alexius, who was amused enough by his behavior that he convinced Dorian to return to the Gilded Quarter rather than call the templars. Alexius was impressed by the conversation they had in the carriage and offered to take him as his apprentice. Dorian was personally tutored at the Alexius estate in Asariel, where he flourished. Four years later, he became a fully-ranked Enchanter in the Minrathous Circle. He split his time between aiding Magister Alexius in his research and partaking in the life of a well-heeled scion. He participated in Lower Floor debates of the Circle and attended social functions and balls. Dorian was finally on the path his parents had envisioned for him, until tragedy struck in 9:35 Dragon. Alexius' wife was killed by darkspawn while his son Felix was afflicted with darkspawn corruption - an incurable disease. Dorian spent two years trying to help Alexius find a cure for his son. After a heated argument in 9:37, he left the estate and went back to a life of debauchery, engaging to such excess that the scandal led his family to abduct him from the home of Lord Ulio Abrexis. He was brought to their Qarinus estate by ship, and kept as a veritable prisoner for months. When Dorian finally escaped into the countryside with not a coin to his name, he vowed never to return. The speculation over their disagreement forced Halward to step down from his position on the consiliare for the Archon. Dorian spent the next two years drifting from one part of the Imperium to the next. With his magical ability, wit and charm, it would seem he would have had a promising career in Tevinter had Dorian not become a pariah for opposing every fault his homeland is known for. Dorian bears his ostracism with pride as he feels Tevinter will only change if someone like him makes a difference.